Season One (TD)
Season One of the new completely different series, The Destiny. Plot is featured in 2045, two years after TEK. Main place is Secret Cove: Hotel Baracherra, Belcher Mansion, Golden Cave, Tomb, Angel Forest, High School, College Summary Katherine Belcher and her brothers meet handsome hunter Sebastian Bennett, who came there to investigate the murder of one member of the Secret Cove Council. Katherine somehow knows she loves him and that she saw him in her dreams. Sebastian and Katherine go on a date. Meanwhile, Rebecca, Katherine's younger sister, goes to the shopping center and wants to buy a new dress. However, that dress she likes gets to other hands, to girl named Jessalyn, who is some kinds of a model. Jessalyn reveals she is a witch-vampire and two of them get fight. Katherine helps Rebecca to get the dress. Jessalyn is mad at them and wants revenge because she saw that dress first and wanted to have it. While going out, Rebecca meets with handsome businessman, Matt Grey and realizes he's brother of Jessalyn. Rebecca is ashamed because she first thought he is gorgeous. Rebecca and Matt begin to hangover together. Also, new archangel comes into the town: Dunstan Price, who appears to be older brother of Richard Price, who works as a professor at Hotel Baracherra, where also Katherine lives. TBC - TBA Synopsis Tense, lovely, charming and diverting first season - the beginning of the completely new story. Katherine Belcher (Amber Heard) is the popular and famous daughter of Damon Belcher and Miranda Barnett, the tribrid and also natural archangel who recieves the role of guardian angel of the supernatural town of Secret Cove where everything already started before. She meets the gorgeus hunter Sebastian Bennett (Alex Pettyfer), who comes there to investigate the strange disappearances from the Golden Cave. As Katherine feels responsible for her town, she and her sister, Rebecca (Katie Leclerc) go to that place to find something more. But Katherine also disappears and Rebecca comes back to home alone. Meanwhile, Katherine finds herself into a beautiful villa where she understands she is kidnapped. She encounters handsome man, Jack Wallace (Dave Franco), who says he is Wizard but Katherine doesn't trust him. Jack tells her the story how he saved her from the monster in the Cave. Katherine is confused because she thought he ''is that monster. Jack soon becomes obsessed with Katherine but she refuses him and tells she loves someone else - Sebastian. When Jack sees her love, he figures she is the daughter of his frenemy, Damon Belcher, so he tries to do everything how she could become his. Jack meets Sebastian and they fight over Katherine, who suceeds to run away from his cell but she is hit by the powerful spell, what makes her the Passenger. Katherine suddenly becomes inseparable with Jack as she needs his energy to survive. Unfortunately, Katherine now also loves Jack more than Sebastian. At the end, Dorothea Easton, who is actually the monster inside the Cave, tries to kill all Passengers so she uses Sebastian, but Sebastian fights and kills her, what makes the powerful witch Callie Caldwell angry so she will be antagonist in the second season. Chapters |-|Chapter One= *Chapter I: '''The' Cave Chapter: (Ep. 101 - 107) **The main antagonists of this chapter are Dorothea Easton and Rebecca Belcher. |-|Chapter Two= *Chapter II: The Katherine Chapter: (Ep. 108 - 114) **The main antagonists of this chapter are Vincent Wallace and Damon Belcher. |-|Chapter Three= *Chapter III: 'The Change Chapter: (Ep. 115 - 120) ' **The main antagonists of this chapter are Vincent Wallace, Callie Caldwell, Dorothea Easton and Damon Belcher. Characters |-|Main Cast= *Amber Heard as Catherine Belcher (20/20) *Alex Pettyfer as Sebastian Bennett (20/20) *Dave Franco as Vincent Wallace (20/20) *Ansel Elgort as Matt Grey (19/20) *Jenna-Louise Coleman as Nikita (19/20) *Chris Hemsworth as Nick Hale (18/20) *Ana Brenda Contreras as Kira (18/20) *Emilia Clarke as Hayley Goldston (17/20) *Ryan Reynolds as Richard Price (17/20) *Johnny Depp as Dunstan Price (17/20) *Lili Reinhart as Jenny King (16/20) |-|Special Guest Cast= *Michael Fassbender as Damon Belcher (15/20) *Theo James as Marcus Belcher (15/20) *Jude Law as Michael (14/20) *Chris Pine as Gabriel (14/20) *Tom Felton as Azrael (14/20) *Paul Wesley as Raphael (14/20) *Victoria Justice as Celina Barnett (13/20) *Candice Accola as Nina Vitali (13/20) *Emmy Rossum as Miranda Barnett (11/20) |-|Supporting Cast= *Jessica Alba as Jessalyn Grey (12/20) *Katie Leclerc as Rebecca Belcher (12/20) *Andrew Garfield as Paul Belcher (12/20) *Rebecca Breeds as Rayna Belcher (12/20) *Shelley Hennig as Jane Belcher (12/20) *Danielle Campbell as Sarah Belcher (12/20) *Kristin Kreuk as Nicole Stewart (11/20) *Abigail Spencer as Crystal Watson (10/20) *Alexandra Chando as Loreen Watson (10/20) *Allison Williams/Lyndsy Fonseca as Candice (9/20) *Emma Roberts as Elena (8/20) |-|Guest Cast= *Camilla Belle as Dorothea Easton (7/20) *Danielle Rose Russell as teen Kelly Belcher (6/20) *Daisy Ridley as Callie Caldwell (5/20) *Olivia Cooke as Eva Wallace (4/20) (Only flashbacks) *Kaya Scodelario as Antonia Wallace (4/20) (Only flashbacks) Episodes Cast Notes Gallery Category:Seasons